Blood Purity
by Psychomech
Summary: Draco lost a lot during the war, but does he have anything to gain after it? Veela!Draco


A/N: Yep... I'm trying this again. I'd list it among my life's goals to write a fanfic I'm pleased with, or at very least a fanfic I've actually finished. Knowing my story has actually been read motivates me. Don't worry, things aren't always as they seem. Reviews are always welcomed!

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
>The change began two months after Voldemort's defeat. At first, it was innocuous enough, Draco woke on a gloomy, grey Wednesday to find his skin clear and smooth. Peering at his reflection in the grimy mirror, he paused in confusion before congratulating his rare good fortune. He turned and began dressing for breakfast.<p>

Draco's family was staying at a small inn in a Muggle town while they sorted their affairs. Despite walking out of the final battle, the Malfoy name was still regarded very poorly. They remained among the most well-known Death Eater families and they'd found that some of the more vengeful wizards would stoop to attacking them. The only reason Lucius Malfoy was able to take care of his family, rather than rotting in Azkaban, was because there currently was no Azkaban. Haggard Ministry officials, those who hadn't resigned, flitted about Britain rounding up Dementors. The Ministry official who kept watch of Malfoy senior had dropped hints that when Azkaban was functional again, Lucius would certainly be facing trial. One act of _cowardice_, he said, did not make up for a lifetime of crimes. Draco knew they'd never convince him of his mother's part in Potter's triumph without the Golden Boy's word.

Draco had also heard that Hogwarts was being re-established under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Students who would have graduated if not for the war were being invited to return for a supplementary year. Despite being of age, their education of magic was too spotty to be getting jobs in the wizarding world. Draco knew his presence would be entirely unwelcome, even met with hostility, but it was clear he had to go. The Ministry was strictly monitoring what was left in the Malfoy vaults until his father's trial and Draco knew not to rely on getting it all back. He was sure the Ministry would drag on the legal proceedings for the Malfoy gold as long as possible. So it was decided that he must finish his education no matter how miserable he expected it to be.

Draco arrived downstairs to the usual scene; his parents huddled over piles of parchment, speaking in hushed voices. Tea sat forgotten at their elbows. The picture surely looked unusual to the pub staff as Draco had been told Muggles did not use parchment, but they were left alone.

"Good morning, Draco," greeted his father, laying down his quill.

"Good morning, Father. Mother." Draco glanced around the inn, still uncomfortable in a Muggle establishment. "Are you making good progress today?"

"We'll see," Lucius sighed. "We require information from the Ministry that they've delayed in providing." Draco knew as well as Lucius that it was being stalled out of spite.

"I'm sure it will arrive soon, Father. More tea?" At his parents confirmation, Draco moved to the bar to order a fresh pot of tea and his breakfast.

Waiting for his toast, Draco glanced to the stack of Muggle newspapers. A large, motionless photograph of a group of teenagers adorned the front page. One wore a T-shirt proclaiming they loved London while another held a small model of Tower Bridge. _Tourism In The UK_, the newspaper proclaimed, _Is The Recession Over?_ Draco glanced again at the photo, surprised to find it exactly as he'd last seen it. Muggle photographs unnerved him. The strange stillness took the urgency out of the news, as if crises were something you could discard if they didn't suit you.

"Have you received your book list yet, Draco?" Narcissa asked as Draco returned to the table.

"It should arrive this afternoon." Draco spread marmalade on his toast, hiding his apprehension. He badly dreaded going to Hogwarts. He dreaded being harassed again, this time by the side of Light. By students who couldn't possibly understand how awful it had been living in the Manor with Voldemort. He didn't think the utter terror and pervading powerlessness would ever leave his nightmares.

"There's also the matter of your wand."

Draco was also worried about that. Was it possible to get a wand that would work as well as his original? He desperately missed the comfort of a wand, _his _wand. "I'll be getting one in Diagon Alley tomorrow," Draco said shortly, picking up his toast. If Ollivander would sell one to him at all.

"I wish we could come with you, Draco," Narcissa said, gazing at him with sad blue eyes. "Ollivander simply must sell you a wand. It's much too late to commission other wand shops before your return to Hogwarts. He _must_."

Draco met his father's steely eyes before turning to his mother with a forced smile. "Don't worry, Mother, I'll get a wand."

"Of course you will, Draco," Lucius said briskly, pouring himself a cup of tea. "Headmistress McGonagall accepting your application to return to school is all the recommendation Ollivander could possibly need." Narcissa's expression smoothed a bit, but she still tapped her index finger against the table.

"Quit fussing, Mother. All shall be fine."

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
>"Harry! Have you seen my book list?" Hermione burst into the room in a flurry of bushy hair, almost four months after the Battle of Hogwarts. "It was on Ron's bedside table just this morning and Mrs. Weasley says we're leaving in half an hour!"<p>

"Sorry, I haven't," Harry said, tossing the comb onto his bed and pulling out his wand. "_Accio Hermione's book list!_"

"I... hadn't thought of that yet." The pair turned to the door just as Hermione's book list wiggled its way under. It flew into Harry's hand.

"Here."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, accepting the parchment. She glanced around the room, eyeing the possessions scattered about. "Why haven't you packed yet? We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow! There won't be time to pack in the morning. Even Ron's almost done and I've been packed for days."

Harry nearly sighed. He hadn't been looking forward to this conversation. "I'm... not going back to Hogwarts, Hermione."

Before Hermione had a chance to speak, the door flew open. "WHAT!" Ron yelled, storming through the doorway, Ginny following. Harry grimaced.

"I'm not going back."

"But why, Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron stopped beside her. "This is a chance to finish our magical education properly! I understand how you think we've had enough real world experience, but there's still so much we don't know. We don't know enough to have proper careers in the wizarding world."

Harry looked at Ginny, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching him.

"Yeah, mate. It's only one more year. A normal year. Don't you think we finally deserve one of those?"

"What's a normal year?" Harry smiled feebly at Ron.

"Harry-"

"It's not about my career, Hermione." Harry looked at Ginny again, sitting silently and watching him. She knew. Harry sat down and grasped her hand. "I'm so _tired_. I just need a break, okay?"

Hermione took a long look at Harry and left the room, shoving the book list into her pocket. Ron watched after her for a moment before perching on the end of the bed and turning to Harry and Ginny.

"Look, mate, I get it."

"Ron-"

"With everything... I could crawl into bed and sleep for a decade. I would, if Hermione didn't wake me up at dawn with her nightmares. But I'm glad I wake up." Ron paused, studiously looking at the door as Harry looked at Ginny's socks. "Because if I didn't, who'd wake up Hermione?"

Ron cleared his throat and stood up, eyes still stuck on the door. "You, uh, you just think on that-"

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_"

They all flinched. Ron dropped onto the bed and Harry and Ginny sprung apart faster then if a Severing Charm had been used. All three of them looked up guiltily as Mrs. Weasley stormed into the room, not sure what they had done but knowing they were going to be punished for it. How three legal adults could be so scared of such a small witch would forever be a mystery.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, hoping to head her off but backing down as Mrs. Weasley inflated to twice her normal size.

"_HOW DARE YOU!_ HOW DARE YOU TAKE YOUR LUCK FOR GRANTED! HOW DARE YOU RUIN YOUR FUTURE LIKE THIS! YOU SKIVE OFF SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND YOU DARE TURN YOUR NOSE UP AT THIS OPPORTUNITY!"

Harry met Ron's eye. They kept their mouths shut.

"Do you think you're an adult wizard now, just because you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! WELL?" Mrs. Weasley paused for approximately a second. "_You're not!_ YOU DON'T KNOW ENOUGH MAGIC TO CLEAN THE MINISTRY'S TOILETS! I will not allow any son-in-law of mine to be this lazy! You will pack your things NEATLY and be downstairs in FIVE MINUTES to go to Diagon Alley, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, ma'am," Harry said, hoping his voice didn't sound as squeaky as he suspected. Mrs. Weasley shot Harry one more look before leaving the room.

After a moment, Hermione crept into the doorway. They stared.

"Did she mean the Gents or the toilets you use to get in?" Ron asked.


End file.
